moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Palanar Onstric
Captain of the League of Lordaeron and Knight of the Order of the Silver Hand, Palanar Onstric serves as a soldier of the Alliance. Lordaeronian born and fiercely proud of it, his sole mission in life is the purgation and retaking of his home. Appearance At thirty-three years old, stress and experience have aged Palanar's visage to one that could easily pass for the face of a near middle-aged man. His face is set with shallow wrinkles, his shabby beard dotted with grey hairs and crossed with scars, leaving multiple carved lines. A scar extends from the left corner of his mouth to his cheekbone, splitting his beard with an extended smile. On the right side of his neck and shoulder is a patch of fading burn scars that are turning pink with age. Standing just over six feet, Palanar is a tall, broad shouldered man that could easily be seen over a crowd. With long legs and arms to match, he still manages to keep a modest agility and moves quickly on his feet. Under a farmer's tan, his muscles are tight and knotted though slightly undefined. His chest and legplates are a fading gunmetal grey that is adorned with dents and scratches, the spoils of countless battles. The golden trim that wraps around his joints appears freshly polished, making it stand out from the plain background. His azure helmet matches the pauldrons over his shoulders, though trimmed with silver. The helm carries a selection of scratches around the eye-slot and small dents near the top. The ridge on top of the helmet is bent slightly to the right in the middle. Pal's tabard is windblown, faded, and fraying at the bottom, plain to see that the cloth has undergone multiple repairs to keep it from splitting. A patch of leather has been attached to each of the bottom flaps in an attempt to weigh them down, strengthen them, and ward off the fraying. The white color has long since turned grey and the crest on his chest is the only part that still stands brightly against the discolored attire. On his back hangs a framed leather pack, about the length of his torso and with a width just over that between his shoulder blades. The old bag is covered in pockets and is normally contains bare essentials, food, a few books, and sleeping gear. Off the side of his backpack hangs a two-handed mace, held on by two button straps. The sword at his side is nicked, though appearing freshly sharpened. The hilt appears to be wrapped in new leather and the end is inlaid with an emerald. The emerald has cracked over its surface which has allowed blood to seep in and dry. The gem now has its own inlay of a red spiderweb, flaking slightly throughout. The scabbard is wrapped with aging leather and tipped with steel, the metal etched with ornate floral patterns. His steel shield is dented yet polished to a shine. The leather strap looks as if it has been replaced with fresh leather and the steel handle is is of a lighter shade than the rest of the metal, being a replacement. The blue crest still shines brightly against the grey, much like his tabard. Painted delicately on the inside of the shield are numerous proverbs and verses from psalms that are tightly fit together and well maintained. When not in use, the shield hangs on a rope over the back of his pack. The mace that hangs off the side of his pack is a silver flanged mace with three protrusions and a spike extruding from the top. The hilt is inscribed with holy symbols and the flanges each have a word etched into them on both sides; a teaching of the Three Virtues. As of late, his slight swagger has been replaced with a heavy step and his foolish grin has become more somber, keeping a serious visage. During battle, his personality changes and his face contorts into a visage of rage. His Crusader's zeal overtakes him and he charges unto the heat of the fray, chanting liturgies and swinging with great force. Origins in Lordaeron ((WiP)) Refuge in Duskwood ((WiP)) Scarlet Crusade ((WiP)) Scarlet Wanderer ((WiP)) Scarlet Vanguard ((WiP)) League of Lordaeron ((WiP)) Penance ((WiP)) Return to the League ((WiP)) Personality ((WiP)) Philosophy ((WiP)) Relationships ((WiP)) Category:Characters Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Soldiers Category:Paladins Category:Lordaeronian